


Rest in Peace

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me rest. In. Peace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

“You died.”

“I did. I died. Observant as always, Doctor. And yet here I am… Or maybe I’m not. You always confuse me.”

The Doctor looked at his feet, unable to meet the Master’s eyes. It wasn’t that long ago that Theta Sigma had said the same thing to Koschei, under the shelter of the silver-leaved trees on Mount Perdition. You always confuse me. He could tell him what he wanted back then without worry, talk about these kind of things, but now he couldn’t even open up to the ones he loved let alone his soulmate. Not after all that had happened. After all that had never been said. But to whisper it in a dead man’s ear…

“Don’t you dare, Doctor. Not this time. I don’t want to listen to your… Your sanctimonious babbling! Don’t you get it?”

“Koschei, I –“

“Let me rest. In. Peace.” The Master propped his elbows on his knees, sat comfortably on the ceremonial pyre that the Doctor had built for his ‘remains’ the same way that he had always sat on his bed in the Academy. The only difference between then and now was that he didn’t have Theta Sigma asleep between his legs anymore. The best way to rest in peace. He winced, despite himself. “And that’s not my name.”

The Master turned away; the Doctor closed his eyes. Neither of them wanted to dwell on the past. Neither of them could commit to the future. It hurt to do anything but live in the moment. Finally, the Doctor spoke. “I know. I should go…” But when he made to move, Koschei grabbed hold of Theta Sigma’s arm.


End file.
